


Mirror

by voldysnose



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dreamworld, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voldysnose/pseuds/voldysnose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam accidentally is in Ronan's dream, and Ronan doesn't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been posted on fanfiction.net, in case you were puzzled about that! Anyways, enjoy!

“Parrish.” Ronan’s voice cut through the crisp air. Around them, Cabeswater murmured, low and gentle. “What the fuck are you doing in my dream?”

Adam didn’t look at Ronan, rather over his shoulder. Whirling around, Ronan caught a glimpse of what Adam was looking at. A cracked and broken mirror stood entangled in vines, one pure, white rose crawling out of the framework.

Ronan, however, wasn’t looking at the rose. His heart stopped as he looked at the reflection of Adam in the mirror. He wasn’t anything, but to Ronan, he was everything.

“What the fuck are you doing in my dream?” He repeated. Adam frowned.

“Is that where we are?” He asked. Ronan looked at him, caught off guard. The trees grew louder, whispering and waving their branches in the gusty wind.

“Why?” Adam didn’t reply, instead coming closer to Ronan and tracing the tattoo on his bare back. Ronan shivered as Adam’s hand left his skin, barely meeting his eyes as he turned around and placed his palm on Adam’s cheek.

Adam didn’t move.

“What the fuck are you doing in my dream?”

Adam leaned forward, his lips just over Ronan’s. Ronan closed his eyes, feeling Adam’s warm breath on his mouth. His hands grazed Adam’s neck and twined through his hair.

Adam opened his mouth to say something, but glanced behind him at the split mirror.

“Why are you dreaming about me?”


End file.
